


Outsiders Looking In

by BrilliantHijinx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean-Centric, Gen, Ghosts, Good Big Brother Dean, High School, High School Student Dean, Monster of the Week, No pairings - Freeform, POV Outsider, Sam is Bad at Romance, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantHijinx/pseuds/BrilliantHijinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. John is away on a hunt leaving his boys with an old acquaintance and his family. Dean is suspicious, while Sam is happy to be with a normal family for once. But things with the Winchesters never stay normal for long. </p>
<p>(Imported from my FF.net account where I am TanyaUchiha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I have decided to start another multi-chapter fic! Hoping to update this more regularly, no promises. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters.
> 
> Dean is 16 (10th grade)
> 
> Sam is 12 (6th grade)

Night had befallen the little town. All was peaceful; the crickets were singing their evening song, the leaves were quietly rustling in the wind. Nothing was out of place or strange; all was peaceful.

However miles away on a long dark highway a 1967 Chevy Impala roared down the road. Unlike the quiet night outside, the inside of the car was filled with noise from an ongoing argument. This wasn't so unusual; there was often disagreement inside this car. What made this particular night unusual was who was causing this conflict.

"Dean. That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore complaints. You are not coming with me and we are not wasting good money on a motel when Joey has agreed to look out for you. Joey is a good guy and staying with his family will be good for you." John Winchester said firmly. John had just gotten wind of a hunt up in Oregon. He was pretty sure he knew what he was dealing with and he figured it would probably take two or three weeks top.

His boys were going to stay with this guy Joey, whom John had helped out a few years back, with some minor non-supernatural trouble. Joey, who lived with his brother and his brother's family in northern California, had told John that keeping the boys for a couple of weeks or so would be no problem; especially seeing as he still owed John for his favor. John had enrolled the boys in the local school there and that had been that. Or so he thought.

John hadn't expected to deal with a very disgruntled Dean. Dean seemed to take personal offence that John was 'ditching' them with some family. Dean felt that either he should be coming along on the hunt, or he should at least be entrusted to stay by himself with Sam as he had done so many times in the past.

Sam, who normally had nothing but complaints and arguments when he was told that they were moving for a new hunt had been mostly quiet. He was actually looking forward to spending some time with a normal family. Sure he and Dean would need to keep up their training, and Sam knew that Dean would not let that slide, but for once in his life he would get to experience a normal life, with a normal family. Sam did feel bad that Dean was feeling hurt, but he was still pretty excited.

"C'mon Dean this might be fun." Sam said quietly trying not to further enrage his brother. "Think of it like more training, we need to see if we can blend in with other people." Sam continued.

"Shuddup Sam, we blend in with people all the time at school. We don't need to stay with some ignorant civilians just because dad is suddenly being stingy." Dean retorted.

"All right that is it Dean!" John snapped in his 'don't mess with me boy' voice. Dean huffed; but he shut his mouth and turned his head to face the blurring scenery outside the car. He remained silent and didn't even look at his dad for the rest of the ride.

"Okay we're about a mile away from them, so I'm going over the rules one more time boys. " John announced to the quiet car.

"Under no circumstances do we talk about the job to any member of Joey's family including Joey. You will continue your normal training for at least an hour every day after school. Dean make sure Sammy doesn't fall behind." Sam scowled at that and stuck his tongue out at Dean who just ignored him.

"I expect you to train for at least three hours on weekends. That includes your regular laps, sparring and research. Sammy you need to work on your shooting, there should be an abandoned lot down by one of the piers according to Caleb, so you and Dean can try and get some shooting done there. I'll leave you some extra bullets so you don't need to worry about that. Dean you can work on your knife throwing. "

Dean nodded his head as his dad was speaking, he wondered what the people who lived around the lot would think when they heard gunshots. Maybe this 'abandoned lot' would be in a bad neighborhood so no one would think anything of it. Or maybe there were no people who lived around the lot.

'Well at least we'll have some privacy.' Dean thought.

"I'm giving you your usual supplies and some extra things that might come in handy. Don't get caught. Alright, other than that try and respect your elders, Dean I mean you. Also don't cause too much trouble. I don't want any phone calls from that school. Alright?" Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smirked. John sighed. True this might not be the best idea for his boys but he would only be gone for a few weeks so what's the worst thing that could happen?

\--

The Impala rolled up to a nice size house on a quiet street with a dozen or so nice houses. It was pretty late so John was unsure if he should just get a room for himself and the boys when suddenly a light flicked on in one of the downstairs windows. The front door opened and two men stepped out. John recognized Joey and slipped out of the car. Dean and Sam waited in the car and watched as their father shook both men's hands and said a few words. John turned back to the car and gestured to the boys that they should come out.

"Boys this is Joey and his brother David Tranne. This is David's house and it's his family you'll be staying with." Dean noticed that both David and Joey were wiping their hands on their jeans. Dean glanced at his father and saw his flask of holy water in the front pocket of his jacket. John must have poured some holy water on his hand before shaking the other men's hands. Dean kept that in mind for future reference.

Sam noticed Dean catching on to something from their dad and tried to pick up on what Dean had caught. He thought it probably had something to do with the holy water flask that looked like it had been hastily shoved back into John's pocket.

"Will you not be staying with us then, Joey?" Dean asked after he registered what his dad had said.

"Nah, I'll be here. I live with my brother for now. You know helping out and stuff." Joey replied. Joey was a tall guy, with curly sandy hair. He had an easy smile and Dean guessed he was actually excited for Sam and him to stay with him. 'Moron' he thought. Dean vaguely remembered Joey from the past. Joey had gotten in over his head with some sort of money scam with a group of thugs. John had helped him out in order to draw attention away from the fact that he, John, had just stolen money from the same thugs.

"That's nice of you." Sam said sincerely. He wondered if in the future he or Dean would have a house and a family of their own. Joey laughed and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"It's nicer of David really. He lets me squat here rent free; I get a pretty good deal." David smiled fondly at his brother. 'He's older' Dean thought. Dean could recognize the smile an older brother gives to his younger brother anywhere.

"I really appreciate this," John said to David and Joey. "I should only be gone for roughly two or three weeks but if my work takes longer Dean has my contact information." David nodded thoughtfully.

"Right. What is it that you do again?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh this and that. Whatever I can find." John answered vaguely.

John went over to the trunk of the Impala and fiddled around for a moment, before pulling out two duffel bags and two backpacks and laying them down on the ground.

"Okay this should be everything. Dean, come over here for a sec." Dean glanced at his father and considered turning his back. But like the obedient soldier he was Dean walked over to his father. Sam turned to David and started asking him questions about the school system, the local library, and his family so that Dean could converse privately with their dad.

John had ducked down under the trunk so that the Tranne brothers would not be able to see or hear him.

"Hey buddy, look I know you're upset with me but I'm still leaving you in charge of Sammy as usual. Okay? This is just a temporary situation. You know CPS got on our case a couple months ago and so I figure if you guys are in an actual home right now they won't cause you any trouble. It's just for a little while and then things will go back to normal." Dean was still scowling but he understood what his father was saying. CPS was a pain in the ass but it was rare that they had to deal with them. Dean figured that his father was just being over cautious.

"Watch out for Sammy alright Dean." Dean nodded. As if he would ever stop watching out for Sam. Sam came first. Especially when they were in a new environment and Dean already had little tolerance for Joey. Dean figured that David would probably lose his respect in the near future and so Dean would prove that they didn't need some strangers to watch out for them. Dean would protect Sammy like he always did. Whether it was from CPS, the supernatural, or from these new people it didn't matter. Dean was always watching out for Sam.

John gripped Dean's shoulder and then pulled him into a rough hug. Dean felt his father slip something in his pocket and resolved to look at it later. John shut the trunk and walked back over to his younger son.

"I'm gonna get going I want to have a head start on the road before I need to crash for the night." Sam turned to his father and gave him a hug.

"Bye Dad. Have a safe drive." John patted Sam on the back and watched as his youngest turned back to David and continued where he had left off.

"Bye Dad. See you." Dean said.

"I'll call you before I leave for the job okay. And you can always check in with Bobby Singer or Pastor Jim if you need anything." John said to his sons; Dean and Sam nodded their acknowledgement, and stepped back. John got into the Impala, waved at his sons, then drove away.

"Well then, why don't we head in for the night?" David asked. He reached down to pick up Dean's duffel and bring it into the house.

"I got it." Dean said gruffly. "It's fine." Dean quickly picked up his and Sam's bags and placed his backpack on his back. He didn't want David touching his stuff. (Who knew what might accidentally fall out of his bag…) Sam swung his backpack on his shoulders and smiled at Joey and David.

"Thanks. We're good." David scratched the side of his head but decided to just shrug it off.

"Okay. I'll show you where you're staying and then you can meet the rest of the gang in the morning. Sound good?"

Dean made a noncommittal sound and followed Sam who was following Joey into the house. Dean glanced back outside one more time before the door closed behind him.

'Here we go' he thought, 'Into the lion's den.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have breakfast and meet the littlest member of the Tranne family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. I wish!! The OC’s are mine though.
> 
> Sam is 12  
> Dean is 16

                  Dean awoke the next morning to a face full of little girl. He blinked at her, and she blinked back. She looked to be somewhere in the preschool age group. Her dirty blond hair was frizzy and had obviously not been brushed yet this morning. Looking closer, Dean realized that she was in pajamas. She had her thumb in her mouth and seemed very content to keep staring at Dean.

                  “Can I help you?” Dean grumbled sleepily. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with small children. It was too early in the morning. The little girl gasped, as if surprised by the knowledge Dean could speak. She took a few steps backwards out of the room, and ran up the stairs of the basement, where the Winchesters were currently residing. Dean heard her talking to someone upstairs, presumably David.

                  “Daddy, Daddy, Daaadddy. They’re awake now! I saw! I saw them wake up.” Dean groaned now they would probably have to get up and meet the rest of David’s family. Dean wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. Dean glanced towards the other bed in the room and saw that Sam was still sleeping. Dean threw a pillow at his bed. If he had to be awoken rudely than he would make sure that Sammy got the same treatment.

                  “What’s going on?” Sam said as he groggily tried to throw the pillow back at Dean. Dean smirked when the pillow landed on the floor nowhere near him.

                  “Looks like it’s time for us to make nice with the Tanners.” Dean replied while he looked around for some clothes.

                  “It’s Tranne Dean, you know that.” Sam yawned.

                  “Whatever.” Dean grumbled as he pulled on yesterday’s jeans. “Get dressed Samantha; I know how long it takes you to get ready.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but got up and started getting dressed. Unlike Dean he fetched some new clothes out of his duffel. He actually wanted to make a nice impression. Dean hastily finished getting dressed, and pulled out a rather large knife from his backpack. Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Dean slide the knife into a hidden sheath in the back of his jeans.

                  “C’mon Dean, it’s not like there’s going to be anything supernatural lurking under their kitchen table.” Dean turned sharply towards Sam.

                  “Never let your guard down!” Dean hissed with sudden ferocity; Sam actually flinched a little at his brother’s tone. Sam rarely saw Dean’s anger directed towards him.

                  “Sam, you never know when there could be something lurking. Don’t ever go anywhere without some sort of protection.” Dean stressed each of his words. He needed to make sure that Sammy understood that the world wasn’t safe. As much as it pained Dean that Sam had to be aware of this knowledge, Sam needed to be aware. He needed to know that there might come a time when Dean or John was not around to help protect him. And Dean needed to know that Sam could protect himself.

                  “Why do you think we spend so much time training? It’s sure as hell not for fun, damn it, it’s not even all about revenge anymore Sammy. It’s about making sure that we’re safe!” Dean had gotten himself worked into a panic. Seeing this, Sam held his arms up in a placating gesture hoping to calm his older brother.

                  “Dean! Stop. I get it. Okay, I’m sorry. Look, I’m even bringing my pocket knife with me.” Sam said slipping the knife into his pocket. Dean sighed, he rubbed a hand through his short hair, it wasn’t much but at least it was a start.

                  Sam started up the steps towards the kitchen and Dean slowly trudged behind him. When they reached the kitchen Dean noticed the little girl who had woken him sitting at the table eating what looked like it had once been eggs. There was food everywhere; on the table, in her lap, and even in her hair. Dean shook his head; Sam had never been that messy even when he was little. Dean thought David’s parenting could use some work.

                  “Hey good morning guys.” David said brightly. ‘He’s too cheerful for the morning.’ Dean thought grumpily.

                  The little girl waved her egg-covered hand at the boys and smiled. Sam grimaced as he noticed some egg falling out of her mouth. A big yellow lab sat next to her, tail wagging and catching much of the stray egg that fell off the little girl.

                  “Good morning David,” Sam replied, his eyes not leaving the little egg covered disaster. David noticed Sam and Dean’s gaze. He too looked over at his daughter and let out a resigned sigh.

                  “I see you met Chloe, sorry about the mess but we’ve learned it’s easier to just let her eat and clean up after we’re all done.” Dean snorted. David needs to learn a thing or two about discipline, Dean thought. This was disgusting, if David was so worried about getting the kid to eat he just needed to wait for her to get hungry, there was no reason to let all this perfectly good food go to waste.

                  “Sit next to me! Sit by me!” Chloe called out to Dean. She patted the empty chair next to her. The chair already had small spots of eggs splattered over it. The dog leaned forward and grabbed more of the flying eggs.

                  “Yeah, no thanks, I like these jeans and I don’t think they’d look good covered in egg.” Chloe pouted for a moment at Dean’s response before brightening again.

                  “Will you sit next to me for dinner, we are having Pizza, no mess!” Dean was pretty sure that this child would definitely make Pizza messy.

                  “Maybe, we’ll see how the day goes.” Dean tried to give a neutral response before sitting down next to Sam who had already claimed a slightly cleaner side of the table.

                  “Right, so you know Joey, and you met Chloe. She likes to wake up early even on Sundays. We might have to wait a little bit longer on the other kids. I’ve got four including this little princess.” David exclaimed leaning down to kiss Chloe's messy egg-head.

“Four” Dean choked a little on the toast he had just put in his mouth. Four wasn’t such a big number but he didn’t want to think about three other Chloe’s running around. Sam patted his back and gave him a look; he knew what was going through Dean’s head.

                  “Be nice.” He muttered to Dean. “You have four kids David?” Sam said leading the conversation back to David.

                  “Three girls and a boy so don’t worry about being totally outnumbered. Kyle will be so relieved to have more men in the house!” David wiped down more of the table and put out five more plates.  The dog was shooed out of the way and David headed over to the back staircase.

                  “Joey! Carmen! Kristy! And Kyle! If you don’t come down in the next ten minutes you’ll miss breakfast. Come one we’ve got guests remember!” David hollered up the stairs.

                  “We’re coming, keep your pants on.” Sam heard Joey yell back.

                  “Kristen, dad I’ve told you!” Came another yell from upstairs.

Sam wondered whom the fifth plate was for. David, Chloe, Dean and himself already had place settings, and it didn’t seem likely that David was setting a place for the dog.

                  “What’s with the extra plate?” Dean questioned. He knew David was incompetent but could he not count how many members there were of his own family?

                  “Oh yeah, sometimes, Joey’s fiancée stops by for breakfast. You guys will like her. She is very hip and down to earth. She works for social services so she sometimes has work on the weekends but she comes over when she can.” David grew very enthusiastic. His future sister-in-law was a social worker and worked for child services, David thought that she’d probably like to meet Sam and Dean.

                  Sam sighed internally he could tell that Dean’s tolerance for David was quickly running out. Dean was tapping his foot and trying not to clench his fists. He didn’t want to be here and he had no desire to meet a ‘hip and down to earth’ social worker. Dean and Sam were already wary of anyone who had connections to Child Protection Services. They often mistook Sam and Dean’s lives for the lives of abused or neglected children. Dean hated having to prove that his father really was a good dad, and he knew he was a better ‘mom’ to Sam than a lot of actual moms. Of course Dean wished that Sam could have a better childhood. He wished for that all the time. But he knew that wasn’t the life for Sam and him, and at least their lives were never boring! Dean didn’t need anyone butting into his life and his family.

                  “Sam and I actually have plans for the day. We wanna check out the school and stuff. So we’re not gonna stick around.” Dean ground out. Sam wasn’t surprised that Dean wanted to get out and get a lay of the land; he supposed this was also a cover for them, to get to training. Sam really wanted to stay and meet the family but he understood Dean’s need to leave and his brother’s mental health was important to him. Sam supposed that the longer he could keep Dean calm the better his experience with the Trannes would be.

                  “Don’t you guys want to finish breakfast? I could drive you to the school if you want?” David said. He wasn’t sure what the boys wanted with the closed school but he supposed they were probably nervous to be starting a new school in the middle of the year.

                  “Thanks but I think we can figure it out. We had enough to eat.” Dean said standing up and pulling Sam with him. “C’mon Sammy, we got stuff to do.”

As Dean stood up from the breakfast table he felt something hit against his leg. He reached into his pocket remembering that his dad had slipped something in there the night before. He felt a small leather pouch. Dean left the room and went downstairs back to his and Sam’s room from the night before. He opened the pouch from inside his pocket; it contained a very nice lock pick set and a small plastic case inside of which there was a fake I.D. and a fake credit card. The names on the cards matched up making Dean, Allen White, age 21.  Dean smiled a little, it was just like John to make sure Dean could still have his own means and life, he grabbed his backpack; it was loaded with a bunch of weapons and training tools and headed back upstairs.

                  “Sorry, Dean likes to feel settled when we go somewhere new.” Sam said to David. “We move a lot.”

                  “Do you know what time you’ll be back here? What if you get lost, do you have our phone number?” Dean came back up the stairs and headed out the backdoor with a gruff “Let’s go Sammy.”

Sam placated the worried David and followed his brother out the door.

                  “We could have at least stayed to meet the rest of the family, Dean.” Sam said as he caught up with his brother.

                  “We’ll meet them later, they aren’t going anywhere and we were wasting daylight. Besides if I had to sit through another minute of that awful mutilation of eggs I probably would have stabbed something.” Sam chuckled. Like Dean he had not been impressed with the waste of food and while he was used to being dirty, messy children unnerved him.

                  “So what’s on the agenda for today?” Sam asked.

                  “We might as well find the school and then after that we should track down the lot Dad mentioned last night. “ Sam sighed, it was going to be a long day but maybe after Dean let off some steam he would be more pleasant to be around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos, you guys inspired me to write the next chapter. Please leave comments and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd love to know what you think! I have lots of plans for this story. I think it will be pretty Dean centric with lots of Sam thrown in. I love young Winchesters and I love case fics so I'm combining the two.
> 
> Note: This was started in 2012 before the young Dean episode in season 9, this fic ignores that episode.


End file.
